


Promise

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: Nero has nothing. No father, no mother, and no home. Kyrie has something to say about that.





	Promise

“Are you okay?”

The boy looked up through his tears at the girl in front of him. No, he was not alright. His mother, the only person he had left had been taken from him. His father, whoever he was, had left them all those years ago. He barely remembers him but his mother…He didn’t reply to her, just let more tears fall. He figured she would walk away eventually. 

She didn’t. The girl took his tears as a sign she should sit. She rested her hand on his shoulder and the boy shoot his head up. He snapped his head at her, why was she doing this? They didn’t know each other. 

“It’s going to be okay. The Order will take care of you.” 

She smiled at him. He was still in shock. No one tried to comfort him. When his mother had to succumb to her illness, the Order took care of the funeral. They took care of cleaning the house out and getting him a bed in the orphanage. They even took care of getting him the black suit he is currently wearing. They took care of everything but no one bothered to care for him. No one said anything to him at the funeral, no one cared for a bastard child. No one, until now..

“I don’t want the Order to take care of me! I want my mommy!”

The girl jumped at his reaction. This wasn’t the reaction she expected to get. To be fair, she really didn’t have a plan when she walked up to him. She had exited the church with her parents and brother when she saw the boy crying. She knew of him. She had seen him in Mass with his mother and she knew that his mother had died. Her heart sank at the fact that he would be all alone now. She asked her mother if she could talk to him. Her mother was apprehensive at first, she wasn’t sure if she wanted her daughter to be associated with this boy. Plus the girl’s father really want to get home for dinner. The girl’s brother however stepped up and promised to watch his sister if she would be allowed to talk to the boy. Their parents agreed and here she was.

The girl wasn’t going to let him keep crying. She decided to try another tactic. “Well, I can’t get you another mommy but I can be your friend!”

She smiled as he wiped his tears away. “R-Really…?” He never had a real friend before.

“Yes. I’m Kyrie!”

“Nero…”

Kyrie was very glad to have a new friend, Nero was just glad someone noticed him. They continued to smile at each other until Kyrie’s older brother cleared his throat, indicating it was time to go. 

“Coming Credo!” She started to run off but at the last second turned to give her new friend a hug.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow so we can go play okay?”

Nero wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to this sudden contact. He quickly decided to hug her back and nod. “Sure, I’ll be here.”

“Great! Bye Nero!” She ran off with her brother. Only after she was out of sight did Nero realize he was blushing. For once in a long time, he had someone. For the first time today, Nero smiled.  
———————————————————————————————————————————— As promised, Kyrie had meet Nero at the steps of the church the next day. He smiled as he watched her run to him with a large basket.

“Hi Nero!”

“Hi Kyrie.”

“I brought you some lunch!” She sat next to him and opened the basket. He was so glad to have food that wasn’t from the orphanage. The Order clearly doesn’t understand the importance of breakfast. He still ate it though, he was hungry and his mother always told him not to waste his food. 

His eyes widen when he tasted the sandwich. “This is amazing Kyrie!”

She blushes at the compliment. “Thank you Nero! My mom helped me make them! I could make you more if you want.”

“Yes please.” They ate together, talking about anything that came into their young minds. It was only after he finished his sandwich did Nero realize they were being watched. He stared at the older boy looking at them and Kyrie followed his gaze. She simply smiled. “You remember my brother Credo, right?”

“Yes”

“Well, my parents didn’t want me to come alone so he’s just going to stand over there as promised.”

Ah there it was again. More judgment of being a bastard child. He still didn’t know what that meant. When he asked his mother about it, she would tell him that these people don’t understand and drop the subject. One of the older boys at the orphanage said he’s called that because his dad left. He guessed that made sense, but it wasn’t his fault his dad left. Right…?

He shook his head at the memory, that stuff didn’t matter now. It was just him and Kyrie. And Credo in the background. This is fine. He can do this. “Do you want to play tag?”

Nero nearly jumped out off the stair he was sitting on when she suddenly started talking again. He quickly nodded and Kyrie responded with a smile and a “Tag! You’re it!” She runs off and Nero chases. Credo runs after them but keeps his distance as promised. He had to if he ever wanted to be come apart of Fortuna’s military.

Nero and Kyrie ran through out the town of Fortuna, laughing and tagging the other. They eventually decided to include Credo into their game. The three of them ran to the edge of the town, where a large field of flowers separated the town from the outside world. 

Kyrie loved this field. Once a year her father would take the family to have a picnic out here. She’d played with her brother and make flower crowns with her mother. She knew exactly what she had to do. She quickly went to work on two crowns as Nero ran through the field chasing Credo. 

Once she was finished, she ran behind Nero and placed the crown on his head. Nero was confused at first but when he turned, he was frozen. The way Kyrie looked in that crown, her smile, her eyes. He knew it then. She would be the one he was going to marry. He quickly grabbed her hands.

“I’m going to marry you!”

Kyrie giggles, ignoring her shocked protective brother. “Sure, but not right now. We’re only 8. We can get married when we’re older! Promised!”

“I promise!” 

And so they did.


End file.
